Flushed Cheeks and Dragon Bites
by Osoji
Summary: They leave each other breathless in the best ways. / Ficlet dump for Gajevy Love Fest on tumblr
1. Selfie

Gajeel almost choked on his own spit and nearly dropped his phone when he opened Levy's latest snapchat. By the time he regained composure, the five seconds were up and he was left staring at a white list of names.

 _Sprawled on the bed, cute face_ _…_ he closed his eyes. Yeah, he saw it for long enough to feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He knew that Levy was annoyed and worried that he was overworking it at training sessions, but he never thought she'd go so far as to _seduce_ him into coming back earlier. Hell, he was half willing to bet that bunny girl had put her up to this.

At that moment, a heavy paw came down on his shoulder and he tensed instinctively.

"Ready to break already?" Pantherlily grinned. "We've still got at least an hour of sun left."

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel grumbled, "I'm comin." He followed Pantherlily back to the clearing, knowing that his partner had an inkling that he received a Levy-related message and probably witnessed his reaction before coming in.

Whatever, he thought, wouldn't be the first time Lil saw him fumbling around, and it won't be the last. He was glad Lily wasn't the type to ask about it, instead opting to give Gajeel a knowing smile each time something like that happened.

These thoughts were soon consumed by a dense iron weight flying through the air, missing his face by mere inches, followed by Gajeel's ensuing rage at his partner for throwing a goddamn work of _art_ at its own _creator._ The hour quickly passed with rounds of lifting and the occasional break to throw some punches, and the two finished packing up by sunset.

* * *

Gajeel had just walked through the front door when he remembered Levy's selfie, and he wondered what she was up to now. He quietly made his way down the hall and slowly opened the bedroom door — revealing Levy's sleeping face and bare torso. She was still sprawled out on their bed, evidently still in the same place from when she sent her selfie, one arm resting on her midsection and the other on an open book. Gajeel's gaze lingered on her figure, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

 _Yup,_ he mused, _this is way better than that picture._

The rest of her body was wrapped in the sheets, and when Gajeel walked over and tugged an end, she awoke with a start, hands flying to her chest for cover as she jolted up.

She saw the spiky black hair and studs glinting in the light before her eyes completely focused, and a pouty _Gajeeeeel!_ rolled off her tongue. The dragonslayer pulled her wrists down and smirked, and Levy squirmed at his ogling.

"You weren't so shy a few hours ago," he remarked, eyebrow raised. Levy turned as bright as a tomato, and his sly smile only grew wider.

"You're all sweaty," she swatted his head, avoiding his gaze. "Go shower. I'm not going anywhere."

Fifteen minutes later, Gajeel walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to find his girlfriend curled up in the sheets, asleep again. He found a paper scrap and marked her book, setting it gently on the bedside table, before joining her. His weight dipped the mattress and Levy practically slid into his arms.

"Fuckin' tease," he growled. She stirred and let out a sigh, trying to turn around, but he held her firmly in place.

The last thing Levy felt before she slipped back into dreamland was a pair of warm lips at the base of her neck.


	2. Size

Levy McGarden was definitely smaller than most of the other women in Fairy Tail.

She was half a head shorter than Lucy, so it was only natural that the rest of her body was petite as well. This also meant that Levy wasn't as well-endowed as the others, although she still had that curvy hourglass frame so typical of the guild's females.

And while Levy usually didn't give a second thought about her bra size, a certain dragon slayer made all the difference.

The first time Gajeel spent the night, she was deathly shy about her figure. But the impatient man quickly ironed that insecurity out of her — quite literally — by holding her down to the bed, running his hands up her sides and to her breasts, pushing them together as she lay there helplessly. One devilish smirk later, Gajeel was swirling his tongue around her nipple as he thrust into her, and Levy was reduced to a puddle of blissful sensation.

After that, Levy discovered that Gajeel couldn't keep his hands —or mouth — off her boobs.

They filled out his hands perfectly. His palms were just the right support for her soft flesh and his fingers wrapped easily around the curve of her breasts, allowing his thumbs free reign to tease her nipples during sex. And _god_ , did he tease them.

He always started off rather tame, slowly circling the pads of his fingers around her areolas. The pinching would come next, and Levy's nipples would harden on contact, right before he'd bring his mouth down to suckle her breast as she erupted into breathy gasps, chest heaving. He gave them equal attention, tongue flicking one nipple and fingers pulling the other, and when Gajeel decided he was bored, he would always, _always_ take them in his palms and squeeze so hard that Levy was moaning in ecstasy.

Her boobs were one of the main reasons Gajeel loved being on the bottom, aside from the obvious turn-on that was Levy riding his dick. It was easy access, and there was nothing quite so satisfying as feeling the tiny _pop!_ when his fingers pulled her nipples. And when he had her bent over the bed, or the sofa, or even the countertop, he would always take the opportunity to play with them.

Once, after one of their rounds, Levy casually asked why he liked them so much.

He responded by dropping kisses to her sternum and up her neck, breathing in her ear.

"Can squeeze 'em easy. Perfect amount of perk and bounce," he said huskily, fangs gleaming. He ran his hands over her breasts in demonstration and they bobbed with each motion, leaving Levy in a fit of giggles and content with his answer.

Besides, who else did she need to impress, anyway?

* * *

 **A/N: I always hate reading fics that are basically like "she has no chest, thank god her hips are huge or else Gajeel wouldn't find her attractive at all" and imply that her butt is compensating for her small boobs, which conveniently works because Gajeel is an ass man. So here's to Levy's boobs too (˶′◡‵˶)**


End file.
